User blog:FourSevensRueful/Finalized Promotion Plans
IT'S FINALLY HERE! I FINALIZED IT ALL! The promotion plans are in and I'm going to make an announcement about this. I hope that the plans I make allow for promotions to be fairly difficult to get within reason, while for many months we barred promotions because of staff inactivities, yet the chief fault being by me (not talking about it enough to other staff members). But hey, we got this now! In order to be promoted, these things in downward order must occur (I say downward because that's in the direction you read this schedule): #You need to get all requirements in. These requirements can be found in majority on the Promotion Requirements, but also at the top of the Our Staff page. #Make an application blog about your application to the role you want. This is the form you have to follow. Please copy and paste it and then just answer the questions in normal text font ONLY. See the form below. #Get approved. You need three staff members to reply to your blog saying that they approve of you moving on to the next election. If DISAPPROVED BY ANY of the FIRST THREE STAFF MEMBERS TO REPLY, please wait TEN DAYS and make a new application, this time update every field to the current status. We aren't looking for reposts. If approved, you move on. #Move on to the elections! Once a new election for the role you desire is posted by a staff member in their blog, you're in. #Wait for the results. When a certain amount of time is up, the polls will be tallied. The person that had the majority of votes or the most will be promoted. Only one user can be promoted per role per election, and you will have 1 to 9 opposing users wanting the role as well. #Don't get the role? You must reapply for the role again with another blog, get reapproved again by at least three staff members, and catch the next possible election. Repeat process until promotion occurs. #If (hopefully when) you get promoted, congratulations, the hard work is over! Off to the projects you can work your heart out for. Let the excruciatingly painful work commence, and let the calm countenance of your face ever stay that way. Other details will be mentioned in the very first election, for rollbacks only. Start applying today; if you are in the first ten to apply and get approved, you're in the First Rollback Race! Please note that elections can only be started once two sysops (content moderators, administrators, and/or bureacrats) agree on an election date. Don't come to us to ask us when the next one for your desired role is, we come to you for it. I promise that one will end and at least one promotion is to be made by June. FORM What is your username? What is the role I want (rollback, textbox moderator, or content moderator)? What roles to I already have (none, rollback, or textbox moderator)? Do you have any on this community (y or n)? Do you have any on other FANDOM communities (y or n)? If so, please list the communities you have staff roles on (example: Global Councilor). How long have you been on the wiki (give the date that you joined)? This can be found on your profile card. Which Wiki Love Badge do you have? ''Do you have any on the Wiki? Do you have just the Key To The Wiki or any gem badges (emerald love, amethyst love, roby love, sapphire love, diamond love)? ''How many achievement badges do you have in total?'' ''How many edits have you made on this wiki?'' ''How many leaderboard points do you have? What is your place on the leaderboard at the current moment?'' ''Have you received any public support from non-staff members to encourage you to take the role? If so, who of these people would you like to thank for their support (all of whom helped you, the more, the merrier)?'' ''Do you have any special qualities or topics you want to share about you or the community as extra notes before you submit? Add three paragraphs or more to this field, it is your essay application section and one of the most major parts of the form. Add other things like why you wish to be promoted, what can you bring to the community if you have this role, etc.'' Onward Thank you for reading this very important and influential piece. To become a rollback, follow all of this and get a-'crackin with your edits. This will help boost your status and overall favoritism by the community. ~Four EDIT, IMPORTANT: the last field of the form requires at least ''three''''' paragraphs of words about why you want to be promoted, what can you bring, what skills you have, which notes you want to get out there before the judges, content such as that. Category:Blog posts